


Working on Impulse

by AugodforML



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Did I forget anything?, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is not Hawk Moth, Major character death - Freeform, Oh yes, add a little god au to this, dragon Kwami - Freeform, lets just say her final form is somthing to look forward too, marinette is the daughter of zeus and athena, okay no more tags, or is there??, yes bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugodforML/pseuds/AugodforML
Summary: From the beginning it has always been him. There was nobody else that has taken over my mind. In a different life, maybe just maybe, we could work.It’s just my luck that life will never exists.welcome to my second multi chapter series, if you want more you're gonna have to read it, and i must say, it is gonna be one hell of a ride for you guys.





	1. the hunt and catch

**Author's Note:**

> well well well, here i am starting a new story without even finishing the other one, don't worry that one will continue i'm just going to be writing up to chapter 15 for you guys so i can upload a chapter daily till its done, this right here is a filler so enjoy. :)
> 
> ps. i came up with this story from my dreams so yeah i'm a crazy active dreamer and this shit always happens lol.

From the beginning it has always been him. There was nobody else that has taken over my mind. In a different life, maybe just maybe, we could work.

It’s just my luck that life will never exists.

“Good morning Nymeria, did you sleep well?” Nymeria is beautiful, her fur is darker than coal with eyes bluer that crystal ice and a gentle heart. she is the largest of her breed standing on all fours at 4”11.  Most people say that a wolf is not a pet and should be either freed into the wild or put down, that a wolf that large should be anywhere but in civilization. What they don’t know is that most people dumber than wolves and most people get eaten by wolves due to their ignorance. It’s a shame really, but there is no cure for this.

 

“Shall we go hunting Nymeria?” I asked brushing its thick fur. She looks at me and begin to lick my hand as a reply. i always thought it was strange that me and Nymeria could communicate without even using words, sometimes i can hear her in my head as a witch can hear her familiar. 

 

“Okay let’s go”

I begin to gather up a few items that I will need on this outing, gloves, jacket, rope, bow, iron tip arrows, a few throwing knives and a curve edge double blade. We begin to walk out into the icy storm lands. We always go hunting as a pair me and Nymeria. We depend on each other to survive in this forsaken world. I remember the first time I encountered her. She was just a pup snuggling for warmth from her dead mother wailing as the pups siblings were dead with their rotting flesh peeling off their bones. If I had left her there she would have died and i would have been no better than those who ruined my life.

Our hunting routine has always been the same. Nymeria would sniff and stalk our prey, giving it no room to escape if I miss my shot. “If” is a huge part of that sentence. I never miss my shot as big headed as it sounds, it’s true and Nymeria knows it. I would climb up high to get a clear view of the target. Within minutes the job is done. Nothing more, nothing less.

We would walk home with what we have hunted for in the hope that some fat faced bear doesn’t come and steal it or worse kill for it. That thought would always run through my head, the thought of Nymeria fighting something so much bigger than she is to protect her own… it scares me. 

Nymeria jumped me and began to lick my face.

“NYMERIA! Stop it tickles” I didn’t realise until she was done that Nymeria was cleaning away my tears, it’s as if she knew what I was thinking and feeling. Wolves really are smarter than humans.

We got home to find it ravaged and destroyed. All our things scattered as if it was nothing. I pulled out my blade as Nymeria begins to investigate. She begins to growl erratically as she creeps towards a dark corner of the room. she then drops to the floor with a dart in her forehead.

“Nymeria! NO!” I frantically dash to her body and rest my head on her chest and waited. The thumping released me of my anxiety which soon turned to anger. I gripped my blade so hard that it felt like fire in my hands.

“Show yourself! Or I will kill you where you stand!” the words felt like ice as it left my mouth, but all was sincere. This person began to step closer towards me… slowly as I get ready to slit their throat. Nothing but pure anger was running through my veins, it felt like Acid under my skin but the pain was reassuring. they hurt Nymeria and they were going to suffer for it… big time.

 

“hello Marinette! you, young lady are an incredibly hard woman to find.” he states in an unwavered and intimidating voice.


	2. turning up the heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone get the game of thrones reference in this too? yep im that type of person lol, so here comes some serious potty mouth and some seriously scary bad ass Marinette, you guys aint ready for this ;)
> 
> also thank you for the three kudos <3

“who are you and how do you know my name?” she demanded as she twirled her blade between her fingers, one wrong move from him and she will throw it aiming directly between his ice cold eyes.

“my my, that's no way to treat a guest in your home” he said with the smug sense in his voice as he steps closer into the light, revealing a silver mask that covers all but his eyes and mouth with markings with shape of a butterfly. he is wearing a deep purple and silver suit leaning on a cane that had a glowing purple orb on the top.” and to think your parents raised you to be such a kind girl”

 

Marinette was now seething and ready to jab her blade into is eye and punch his teeth out of that smug grin he was wearing” first of all guests are invited into one's home not help themselves in and ravage their belongings” marinette saw something moving out of the corner of her eye and looked down at her blade to shadowed figures in the background. there where more here and they will regret coming.” and second of all my parents are dead, so unless you want me to gut you and leave you as a gift for the resident night fury that owns this land, leave, and take you henchmen with you!”

 

for a second marinette saw a flash of fear in the man's eyes before it returned to its cold smirking expression” ah very well then, im sure you don't care for the fact that we have your parents and they are very much still alive… “ he looked past marinette to address those in the shadows” isn't that right Sabine and Tom?” with that the were pushed out of the shadows into the light with fear all over their features “your parents faked their death to protect you from me” he laughed maniacally “ to bad it was all in vein. now marinette” he turns towards her” i want you complete a few tasks for me in order to guarantee your parents safety. if you refuse we will kill them slowly and make you watch without question, then we will move onto you precious wolf that you love”

 

Marinette laughed, a good hearty laugh making it seem what the man said was a huge joke “ you really think im gonna do your bidding because you threaten to kill two people who are already dead? wow you are really something! Nymeria would most likely bite your neck out , that's if Plagg doesn't get to you first” she took a step forward to the masked maniac as he took a step back” i want to make something clear to you, whatever you fucking name is, you can not and will not threaten me or those around me. so if you know what's good for you, you would turn and leave and letting go these people you have pretending to be my parents before my good nature will come back to haunt the mistake you made coming here today” and with that marinette whistled. within moments a group of dragons made up from whispering deaths, deadly nadders, nightmares, a changewing and a night fury. all of them circled marinette and Nymeria facing the intruders mouth ready to eat or breathe fire upon them.

“fascinating! so the stories are true!” marinette nodded to the night fury before it began to advance of the masked man, a purple flame was building in the back of its throat as it kept going closer.

“so what will it be? leave or be fed to Plagg?” 

The night fury in question kept edging closer to the masked man opening its mouth more as it got closer. within a instant his teeth shot out from his gums revealing pearly whites as the reflect the glow of rising flame.

“very well young Marinette” he said as his back pressed against a wall “ you leave me no choice”

His eyes flickered to his accomplices giving them the signal to go ahead. as a split second decision marinette threw four blades that his  henchmen directly in their throats, releasing the captives and clutching for dear life as they choke on their own blood. she let out two short whistles and the nightmare set itself on fire displaying all the other henchmen in black. after three clicks of her tounge the couple was wrapped up by the changewing while the other dragons (minus plagg) fired burning all the other occupants alive.

“well would you look at that” said marinette with death in her eyes ready to kill the man that thought it was okay to come into her home, hurt Nymeria, then threaten these two people as well as my best friend… i will flay him alive and marvel in his rancid screams “you didn't think things through coming here, now you will die a slow and painful death. by time i am done with you, you will be begging for me to rip your throat out with my bare hands!” marinette sneered as she stood side by side with plagg. her anger is burning so bright her eyes was changing from blue-bell to gold with purple hints. this man will die today in her eyes.

“any last words?” she asked not really caring for a response.

“Adrien is still alive.” the man started with a smirk.


	3. bye bye little butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this phat ass reveal what are we gonna do now? shiettttt.
> 
> welcome back to the new chapter, after this one there will be a little back story, but it will be dark, well for me anyways, and sad but yeah this is only short chapter i upload for now, there will be anther one soon, then it will be back to once a week :)

she hesitated, her eyes began to change back and her anger lessened.

“how desperate are you for you to keep bringing up people who are dead?! you know what? never mind it won't matter. plagg if you be so kind as to show this man why we don't take bullshit.” the dragon in question looks back at marinette and smirks showing his sharpened teeth before lunging at the intruder. after plagg bit into the man he turned into a black butterfly with his laugh echoing throughout her home as it flies out the window.

 

“shit” marinette ran and grabbed her bow and one arrow. she drew back her bow and quickly released. the arrow went straight through the center of the butterfly pinning it to a tree.  when she ran to where her arrow hit the butterfly disappeared in cloud of purple smoke. “what the fuck?” Marinette pulled the arrow out of the tree and returned to her home. when she got back Nymeria was stirring from her forced sleep and the dragons were feasting on their win. she walked over to the two captives clutching her blade hilt tight as she stared them both dead in the eye. “ you're both gonna start explaining from the beginning what is going on and why that man came in and ruined my home”

“everything he said….” she looked up with tears in her eyes “everything he said … was true. im so sorry sweetheart.” she broke down in the other man’s arms.

“we tried to protect you Marinette, but he found us. he knows what you are, and he wants that for himself.”

 

Nymeria stalked up to Marinette standing by her side looking up to her.  _ is everything alright? i can feel your breakdown _ . Marinette looked down at her best friend and conveyed as much she can because it would hurt too much to explain…


	4. from the begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this was interesting lol, this back story isnt one of my best writings so bare with me, but it should convey everything that i am trying to show you?
> 
> idk let me know if you guys this its good or not.
> 
> *** SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT***  
> it is not finished, i just like the whole number instead of the question mark, there are many chapters to come.

_20 years ago_

a bright warm light descended from the sky and landed in the basket full of bread and pastries. when the light faded there was a dark raven haired baby with the brightest blue eyes known to mankind. a short asian woman came out to collect the bread basket as it is the leftovers from their pastry shop. she sees the baby in the basket and gasps. she looked around for her parents but don't see anyone, so she picks her up and hold her in her arms. the baby coos and holds the womans face. within an instant the woman was transported to a beautiful serene place full of clouds. from a beam of light a god like being descended and stood in front of the young woman. “hello Sabine, i know this short notice but i need you, this is my daughter and her life is in danger. there will be a great purge of our home and many of us won't survive.”

 

“who are you? what is this place?” asked Sabine. still processing what is is being said to her.

“you don't need to worry about who i am, just know that when she comes of age her powers will be beyond anything that can be imagined. raise her right for me and my wife, we will fight and die in this war so she won't have to. i came to you because you and your husband are the most kind, diligent and strong people that has been brought to this world, i know you can do it. for all our sakes, for she will be the last of us” and with that he fades away and with that he disappears in a strong bolt of lightning and the the vision fades away. when sabine blinked and looked around, she was back outside the pastry shop.

 

Sabine considered what has happened and looks down at the baby “Marinette Dupain-Cheng” the baby coos at the name and smiles so bright that it brings tears to Sabine’s eyes. she looked up to the sky and said “i promise you and your wife that me and my husband will raise her good and protect her with our lives, you have nothing to worry about here, she will be safe”

her only reply was two beams of lighting shot across the clear blue sky. Sabine walked inside with the baby “Tom! we have a new member of the family. and i doubt you're gonna believe the story!”

 

over the years marinette grew into an amazing child, kind and helpful, strong and dependable. she even went and learnt all styles of fighting as well as weapons training in a military camp over summer holidays when she is not in school. Sabine never really approved of this but it is always good to be prepared. these words could never been more true.

  


it was on Marinette's birthday that they came, and lets just say shit hit the fan and everything else in the room. this was the day that Adrien gave marinette a lucky charm bracelet and a kiss on a cheek for his girlfriend’s 15th birthday. i don't think there has been a sweeter couple. with a strong relationship going on at almost 6 months. Adrien insisted on walking marinette home after the fun day out she had with Alya and Nino as well as her other classmates.

 

it was when everyone finished singing happy birthday that they broke down the front door shouting and ordering marinette to go to them. pointing their guns at her parents head and Adrien being dragged towards the apartment’s stairs. most people would find this moment scary and start to panic. not marinette, all that was running through her mind was. “let my family go or i will kill you all!”

 

 

it was the first time Sabine and Tom saw marinette change like this, her eyes changing from blue to gold and purple, her hand glowing red with black sparkles and her hair turned from raven to midnight blue.

for them everything happened in slow motion, marinette stomped her feet and punched the floor all the while shouting “let them go!”

there was a sonic Blast of wind power cursing through the house and bakery. those who broke into our home completely vaporised into nothing. with the man who was dragging Adrien gone he got up and stared in awe at his girlfriend. with a wave of her hands her loved ones was cased in a warm red glow that made them feel safe. it was when Adrien looked past marinette that he saw a man still standing pointing his gun at her head, so he did what he would do for anyone, he pushed her out if the way and took the hit. the bullet wedged its way in his heart as he laid there in the ground. but for him, it was worth it.

 

all marinette could do was scream. but with each scream the sky got darker and the house became smaller everything was enraged with her, but that wasn't all, there was another scream with marinette, it was the one who killed Adrien. his flesh was melting off the bone, ever so slowly, dissolving like acid. marinette just stared him down until there was nothing left.

 

when all was over, marinette returned back to normal; and passed out. Sabine and tom had to figure out a way to get marinette away from here, it's no longer safe for her anymore. but first, they had to make a phone call to a fashion designer about his son…

 

when she came to, marinette was on a rickety old plane away from the farmyard that she and her parents visit every year, it was only when she looked closer she saw her parents waving her goodbye  with tears in their eyes…

the explosion that came after was engulfed them leaving nothing but debree and the flame of loss. when she finally stopped crying and looked towards the front of the plane and saw an old Chinese man and his pet turtle in the cockpit flying to where ever it is their going.

 

“i’m sorry for your loss… all they told me to do is to make sure you are on that plane before they come for you again”

 

“why me? why did they have to do that? why didn't they come with me?” she wailed as she continued to cry.

“i'll tell you everything i know, i promise, but first we need to get to my second home, you must train to live the life you were destined to live young Marinette, as you will live many lifetimes to come.”

 

marinette cried herself to sleep that night, and every night for 5 years.

when master Fu, she comes to know the old Chinese man as, died; she cried again. so she left france and lived her life in norway it was about a year after that she finds Nymeria. it was six months after that she discovered her powers. it took 2 years after the discovery that she began to master and create. with that she brought another species into the world known as dragons, she raised and loved them as any mother would her children and thus became her life.

 

someone has been watching her from a facility just off the french alps, he has been watching her for years. he knew his father would favour his daughter over his son. since he was always a disgrace, so what if he feeds off the negative energy of the world to fuel his power. so what if he causes some of the humans to quarrel with each other so he can feed off of it. he is the god of war, but no one will know that, since his  name is hawkmoth and not Aries. his father was right to hide his little sister from him, she is strong and the most powerful god he has ever seen, and he as been alive since before the birth of humanity, but we shall see. for where there is war and death, he will be right around the corner, getting stronger. maybe one day, he will just kill her because he can and when he gets what he wants. only time will tell.


	5. a step into the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait making this make some sense from the jumbled up nonsense in my head issa lot of work lol, but its here.

“Fuck!”

 

“Language!”  ah shit, i forgot they were here.

wait what am i even thinking?

 

“What the fuck do you mean Language? do you understand the shit that is going on? why didn't you ever tell me? why did you fake your death and never told me?.....” i turned around and looked them dead in the eye so they can see my tears. “ i cried for your death for 5 years straight.” i grabbed my hair in frustration and yanked on it hard “ i had constant nightmares about that moment, and it kept replaying over and over again…”  my crying turned from tears of sorrow to tears of anger as i looked at them with the most deadpan face “and you’re gonna tell me to watch my language as if nothing happened?”

 

“ i know i'm sorry, we was going to tell you everything on your 15 birthday but it was too late, he came for you and your power, it seems like he knew what you where, or rather who you were from the beginning.” explained tom, you can see the sincerity in  his face.

“the only ones who could tell you everything was your birth parents and they died protecting you, from what i guess, is him” sabine added.

this is all too much shit, how am i going to get out of this?

 _can’t you talk to her memories just like you can to mine?_ asked Nymeria looking puzzled at me.

 

“i’m not sure it will work without hurting them Nymeria”

 _but didn't they hurt you first? i saw all your memories to remember, and i can feel your confliction. It could be your breaking point Marinette, and i don’t want to see you get there. you’re the only family i have._  she says looking away out the window 

_“_ i know that meria, but that's not the person i want to be. it would make me no better than the man coming after us” i hug her around her neck and bury my face in her fur _when he shot you, it was the first time in a long time that i was scared for the life i built for us. i don't ever want to feel that again._  

i stand up and look down at my ‘parents’. “lend me your minds. i don't know whether it will hurt you or not as i have only ever used it on Nymeria and my dragons, but if there are answers for the questions i have, it will be there in your memories”

 

“so you can see our memories?” my mother askes

“not just that, i can communicate with those in your memories and know what they know. i call it dream warping” i don't want to hurt them but i need answers.

tom and sabine look at each other as if they are communicating through each others eyes. then they finally turned back to me. “ your birth father, he came to me when i found you in my bread basket. it should be me you dream warp into” she said squeezing tom’s hands to comfort him.

“okay, but just in case, i don't want you hurt during this process” i waved my hand and a red glow with black glitter particles float over sabine,  sending her to sleep in a cocoon of warmth. i pressed my hands to her temples and closed my eyes. when i opened them again i’m standing outside the home i once new. it was dusk, with purple hues in the sky, reflecting of the seine. it was a beautiful day. i miss home.

a bright warm light descended from the sky and landed gently into the bread basket. when the light faded it revealed a young me happy and oblivious to what happened. then a younger sabine walked out and saw the younger me in the basket and gasps. she looked around for her parents but don't see anyone and completely oblivious to me standing near by, so she picks her up and hold her in her arms. the baby coos and holds the woman's face. within an instant we was transported to a beautiful serene place full of clouds. it had an otherworldly feel to it, but some how felt familiar. from a beam of light a god like being descended and stood in front of the young woman. “hello Sabine, i know this short notice but i need you, this is my daughter and her life is in danger. there will be a great purge of our home and many of us won't survive.”  he looked up and turned his ivory and violet eyes on me. “i have been waiting for you my daughter” he said stepping closer to me holding my cheek “ it's time you learn what you are up against as he was the end of our people”


End file.
